Recovery
by Kronoskingofthemonkeypeople
Summary: Set at the end of "The Avengers" - so spoilers. Pepper rushes back to find Tony alone in Stark Tower.


**Recovery**

It was quiet.

A light breeze blew in from the shattered windows, sweeping through the debris that was once his loft. Tony looked out across the broken New York skyline as he slowly took off the small metal bracelets from his bruised wrists. He looked down at the final pieces of his armour as he studied them in his hands, then threw them on top of the damaged Mark VII suit, now lying boxed up and dormant on the dusty floor.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced up to the clear blue sky. He could have been stuck behind there. He could have been stuck falling through the dark abyss forever, but that sky would still be blue. It would still be peaceful. It would still hold no trace of the chaos and destruction that had ripped through it only hours before.

A soft ding brought him out of his thoughts.

"Tony..." A familiar voice appeared behind him.

His heart skipped a beat as he turned around to see Pepper emerge from the elevator, a sad smile of relief coming to her face as she walked towards him, eyes shining. "You're ok." She continued quickly, before Tony had a chance to open his mouth. "I was on the flight from DC and I saw… I came as fast I could but the army closed off the roads and your phone wasn't working…" Her voice died away as she stood in front of him, a strange tired smile on his lips as her watched her quietly.

"It's good to see you too Pep."

Pepper looked him in his deep brown eyes for a moment then quickly closed the gap and went in for a deep, loving kiss. Tony's hands slid around her waist and the small of her back, pulling her in tighter. His lips tenderly moved to her cheek as he brought his hands up and brought her in to a close hug.

He could feel her nuzzle in to the nape of his neck as he closed his eyes for a moment and let himself breathe her in. But he had to tell her. Now.

"Phil's dead." He murmured sadly against her hair.

He could hear her breath cut short, then let out a mournful sigh as she pulled away from him slightly to look at him face to face. "Were you there?"

"No." He replied simply, his voice tinged with guilt. "He tried to stop Loki escaping, but he couldn't."

"He would have known what he was up against, Tony." Her sad eyes shined with tears. "He always did."

Tony didn't respond, but furrowed his brow slightly and looked away. He could feel her watching him carefully, studying his face, as her hands moved from his back to rest on his chest.

"I had a missed call from you." She started cautiously. "I tried to call back but Jarvis wasn't responding."

"Yeah, there was a ah… missile… I had to get rid of." He tried to avoid her eyes.

"I saw."

"Yeah. Right. Of course you did. Well I was just…" Tony faltered. He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell her how close he was to death; couldn't put that weight around her neck. "I just…" _wanted to hear your voice one last time._

He looked into her accepting eyes when he dropped his hands from her back and pulled them away. "Look, Pepper…I'm giving you an out."

Her brow instantly lowered in confusion as inched back a bit, hands still his chest. "A what?"

"An out." Tony forced the words through his mouth. "A get out of jail free card. You know, before we get too…."

"What?"

"Attached."

She studied him, perplexed. "Do you want an out?"

"No." He responded quickly. "No, but I can't tie you down with me. There's about a 98% chance that I'm going to screw this up completely, either by being a selfish jerk or getting myself killed and I can't do that to you Pepper. I can't call you up just to tell you I'm about to die. I can't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. But I will."

"So you're just going to walk away?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm trying to lay down on the wire here. You said before that all this stress from me flying around isn't good for you – "

"You're an idiot."

"Pepper…"

"I've known you for over ten years, I've seen you through your worst and your_ absolute _worst – you don't think I know exactly what I'm getting myself into?"

"So why do you stay?" Tony asked honestly, the one question he has never been able to understand.

Pepper sighed and placed her hand tenderly on his bruised cheek. "Because you're a good man, Tony, despite yourself. And I know that under your mask and armour there is a good heart, so there is no way I'm going to leave your side when you need me."

"I do." The words escaped his mouth like a sigh of relief. "I do need you. But don't you see that's just me being a selfish jerk… again."

"Tony, have you ever stopped and thought that maybe I need you too?"

He studied her carefully as her admission hit him in disbelief. "Impossible."

"Shut up." She chided him softly, an apprehensive smile coming to her lips as she looked back at him, his wide eyes now shining with unguarded love.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment when Tony finally brought his hands back around her.

"We're really terrible at this, aren't we?" He pulled her closer.

"Completely hopeless." She smiled. "But it's worth it."

"Yeah… I guess I am." He mused, putting on a wistful smile to lighten the mood.

"Selfish jerk."

"You know you love it."

Tony let out a cheeky grin as Pepper rolled her eyes playfully. Before she could respond he caught her lips with his in a soft kiss, asking for forgiveness. She brought him in for a hug and laid her cheek on his shoulder. He closed his eyes briefly as her warmth radiated through him.

"Is that a body print?" Pepper's voice brought him out of his reverie. He snapped his eyes open and shifted back to see her staring at the floor of his loft. Or more accurately, staring at the large man-sized hole smashed into the floor of his loft.

"Yeah… I think the Hulk had a little fun with Loki."

He watched her as she shifted to his side a bit and took in the destroyed apartment. "You don't seem to have much luck in keeping your places intact, do you?" She gave knowing smile.

"Hey, but in my defence, this time it wasn't my fault."

"Unlike the party, and the particle accelerator…"

"What sort of world is it where a man can't destroy his own property?"

"I weep for the next city you choose to bestow your destructive presence on."

"I think New York can handle me a bit longer. Besides, with a bit of minor rebuilding the place will look as good as new."

"Your name has been completely torn off the side of the building."

" - or some major rebuilding. Hey!" His face lit up as he turned to her. "Genius idea – let's put your name up there."

"No way." Pepper responded quickly.

"Why not? You're the CEO, you don't think you should take some credit?"

"I take my credit when the company doesn't collapse."

"Then we could do a sort of hybrid/partnership name. _'Starpott'_. What do you think?"

"I think it's horrible."

"That's our couple name your talkin' bout."

"Then I'm going to take that out you offered me."

"Hold on, I got it:" A self-satisfied grin grew on his face. "Pepperony."

"No."

"Yes! And think about it – what could be more New York than a forty foot high pizza topping lighting up the night sky?"

"I think you need some sleep."

"It kind of works for us though." He continued. "It's two different flavours coming together perfectly, it's a little spicy, it's…"

"Unhealthy?" Pepper added with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, undoubtedly." Tony smiled thoughtfully then wrapped her up in his arms again. "But so good you can't say no."

* * *

**N/B**

**Aw. I like when everything goes back to food, don't you? **

**Well, this was a strange fic. I'm used to writing happy banter Pepperony but when the idea of writing a fic in his part of the movie came up, it didn't really seem right to be all witty screw-ball comedy after the man almost died. So here is some Feels. Hopefully it doesn't seem too strange. **

**If it is strange, of you think I'm strange, or you think the world is strange – please review! I am a needy little writer but at least I admit it. So that's less annoying, right? Ok, probably not. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
